LA SOMBRA QUE YO SOY POR TU AMOR
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: La verdad duele, un tracion es muy dificil de sanar, seria capaz de perdonar?
1. CAPITULO 1: LA SOMBRA QUE YO SOY

MI FIC: UN AMOR DONDE YO SOY LA SOMBRA  
  
Hola a todos soy una joven de 16 años que ama al famoso Harry Potter, como odio a esa Granger puede estar cercas del amor de mi vida, yo se que el que le gusta es ese idiota del hermano de Ginny, no soy fea tengo buen cuerpo, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo y sonrisa de infarto, pero nunca he tenido buena suerte con lo hombres, todo son unos........  
  
Lo busco por todas partes, en clases, en el gran comedor, voy a verlo practicar, hasta me hice amiga de ese chico odios de Colin para que me vendiera fotos suyas, y tengo tantas que....me imagino ya estando junto a ti, disfrutando cada momento, odio a cada uno de tus amigos que tiene la posibilidad de estar contigo mientras que yo... me tengo que conforma con mirarte de lejos.....  
  
Sufrí la agonía de tener lejos de mí..... Hoy te declarare mi amor, no me importa si no me correspondes, necesito decírtelo si no me moriría en vida... ¿pero que es la vida si no puedo estar cercar de ti?.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!.- gritaba una joven de ojos color marrón.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Le contesto molesto el joven.  
  
Perdóname, tu sabes....... que yo no quise hacer, fue Ron el que me obligo, yo soy te quiero a ti..... Decía la joven llorando  
  
Y por eso te vi de esa formaaaaa, por favor no seaaaaaassss, largateeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Y vetttttteeeee con eeeeeelllll y disfrútalo!!!!!!!!- Le grito lleno de ira.  
  
Pero Harry..., yo no tuve la culpa, el es el único responsable.- dijo sujetándose fuertemente de el.  
  
Déjame en paz.- lo dijo transándose de soltar de ella.- no es sufí enciente lo que me hiciste para tenerte que aguantar un instante mas..  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUITATE PERRA INFELIZ!!!!!! Le grite con tal furia que yo mis más me sorprendí de eso, no sabía que le había hecho a mi Harry pero no iba permitirle que lo molestara.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUIEN ERES TU?????!!!!!!! ESTUPIDA DEJANOS EN PAZ le contesto Hermione.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SOY LA MEJOR AMIGA DE HARRY!!!!!!! Y DEJALO EN PAZ NO VEZ QUE NO TE QUIERE HABLAR.- le conteste furiosa. JA, JA, JA NO ME HAGAS REIR ESTUPIDA NIÑA, ERES DE SU CLUB DE ADMIRADORAS, VETE EL DESPUES TE DARA UN FOTO AUTOGRAFIADA, PERO LARGATE...- me grito Hermione.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LARGATE TTTTTTTTTUUUUUU QUE ERES UNA...!!!!!!! Le grite.  
  
¡¡¡¡LARGATE HERMIONE, ELLA ES MI AMIGA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, O TAL VEZ NO TE ACUERDAS QUE TE LO DIJE, SOLO VIVES PARA TU AMOR!!!!!!- Le grito Harry.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOLVERE CUANDO TE AYAS CALMADO!!!!!!!! Y TU NIÑITA NOS VEREMOS LAS CARAS OTRO DIA Y AJUSTAREMOS CUENTAS.- Dijo Hermione y se fue hecha una furia.  
  
Bueno me retiro.-le dije, con un solo momento de estar a su lado me conformo, esa, lindo y guapo, pero sobretodo es la persona que yo amo.  
  
Gracias, pero por que te vas, quédate un rato, necesito de una mano amiga.- dice Harry Yo.-no podia ni hablar Si, a meno que tengas otra cosa que hacer.-responsidio  
  
Nada.  
  
PRIMER CAP.... LO ACTUALIZARE CUANDO TENGA 10R/R, NI UNA MENOS Y SI MAS JAJA ENSERIO. ¿Por qué HARRY PELEABA CON HERMY?, QUIEN ES LA JOVEN ALGUN DIA CORREPONDERA HARRY A SU AMOR O RON QUE LE HIZO TODAS ESA INTERROGANTE Y MAAAASSSSS EN EL PROXIMO CAP ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC, LA LAS SEGUIDORAS DE QUE TUS OJOS SE OLVIDAN ES MENTIRA PRONTO SUBIERE EL CPA, CLARO CUANDO TENGA 10 R/R, SSIIIIIIIIIII Y DE USTDES DEPENDE QUE TAN RAPIDO LO ACTULIZE  
  
GRACIAS YUSSSSY POR SER MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION, MI AMIGA INCONDICIONAL Y SEERRRRRRR MI HERMANA DE ALMAAAA TAMBIEN A DANI LU MI HERMITA MAS PEQUEÑA Y A GISSELLE_RYDLLE MI HERMANA DE SANGREEEE  
  
TENGO MUHCAS HERMANAAAS, PERO ELLAS SON MI LINDAS NIÑAAS  
  
Y FALTA UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A LOREIN QUE CON ELLA COMPARTO MI LCO AMOR POR REMUS LUPIN Y LOS MERODEADORES. 


	2. CAPITULO 2: UN COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO

2 CAPÍTULO: UN EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO  
  
ESTE CAP, ESTA DEDICADO A ANGIE.- UNA ALMA GEMELA, TENEMOS LOS MISMOS GUSTOS, Y TU LO SABES VERDAD HERMANA LUPINA, SI, ES LINDO ENCONTRAR PERSONAS COMO TU, LINDAS Y QUE SABEN ESCRIBIR TAMBIEN.  
  
Y A TODAS LAS HERMANAS LUPIANAS, QUE CADA VEZ SOMOS MAS, ME LLENA MUCHO DE ALEGRIA.  
  
LORIEN QUE ME AYUDO A SUPERAR UNA CRISIS, QUE TUBE MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
POR FAVOR A TODAS LAS QUE LE CAIGA BIEN HERMIONE ABTENGANCE DE LEER ESTE FIC, NO QUIERO QUE ME ODIEN.  
  
BESO DE MAIZA HERLO  
  
Vamos al lago no quiero estará aquí, tal vez a esa se le ocurra regresar y sola no si con mi "mejor amigo".- el abraza a la joven, pasan por un grupo de chicas de Huffepuff, que murmuraba.  
  
Si.- o por Dios estoy en los brazos de mi amado Harry, muérete de enviada Ginny, Cho y tu Granger también, demonios donde andará ese Colin cuando se le necesita, esto merece una foto de recuerdo, tantas fotos que tengo de mi amado y no tendré de este momento no, no  
  
Es Harry, que guapo es.- le decía una chica pelirroja a su amiga, que murmuraban detrás de los árboles.  
  
Si que lo es, pero dime no andaba con Granger.-comento la pelinegra, que revisaba su mochila.  
  
De seguro la boto, por esta, ha de se odioso andar con la sabelota Granger, y prefirió a ella.- repuso la amiga con algo de envidia  
  
O, mejor vamonos, tenemos clases con Binnis.- respondió la pelirroja, y se fueron corriendo  
  
¿Te gusta el quiddith? - pregunto el ojiverde ambos sentándose en el pasto frente al lago.  
  
Claro que si, es tan emocionante y excitante, sobretodo cuando tu vuelas, que Victor Krum.-""""HARRY POTTER ES EL MEJOR""""""", se levanto la el chaleco y esa era lo que decía su playera, y tenia un foto de el, cuando jugo contra Huffepuff.  
  
Tu...-no lo podía creer Harry, lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
Si, tú eres mi jugador favorito, ADORO CUANDO JUEGAS Y MAS CUANDO TE VEZ FELIZ.-expreso con mucha alegría  
  
Gracias, pero ¿por que te gusta como juego?- pregunto el ojiverde  
  
Por que lo haces maravilloso, ¡¡¡¡COMO ESQUIVAS LOS OBSTACULOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡POR QUE LO HACES CON MUCHA PASION!!!! NADIE TIENE TU ENTREGA, el gran talento tuyo para volar deberías de darme un clasitas por que lo que soy yo, mejor no te lo cuento.-gritaba muy alegre.  
  
Enserio opinas eso de mi, en que grado vas.- menciono muy curioso  
  
Curso el 5to grado y pertenezco a la casa Sytherin.-expreso con mucho orgullo la joven como si cada palabra la dijera con mucha entrega.  
  
Bromeas, eres muy graciosa, mi pequeña.-se empezó a reír a carcajada abierta.  
  
No, soy de Sytherin.-dijo muy seria, causando que Harry dejara de reír  
  
Enserio.- expreso cambiando su semblante  
  
Si, y mi hermano es Malfoy.- dije muy seria,  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE?????  
  
Es broma Harry, soy de Gryffindor, y comparto mi dormitorio con Ginny, y Roxan y Mely, me llamo Carolina Santander Luton, soy de sangre pura, pero a mi no me importan esas estupideces, estuve apunto de pertenecer a Huffepuff y Slytherin pero en la casa que siempre quise estar es esta.-me presente  
  
Mucho gusto, Caro ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Harry sin una pizca de vergüenza  
  
Si.-respondí sin pensarlo, es una broma pero que más da, le seguiré la broma  
  
Bueno ahora que eres mi novia, es necesario que te presente formalmente como mi novia, y esa deje de llamarse así, cree que soy tonto o que.-en sus ojos se reflejaba una furia, muy poco conocida  
  
Vamos pues, pero como eres mi novio dame un beso.- le dijo la joven de ojos violetas, acercándose demasiado, al joven, había demasiada personas a nuestro alrededor,  
  
Lo hago.- le dio tremendo beso, de esos que cortan la respiración.  
  
Harry, eres...-decia la joven.  
  
Tu novio que no se te olvide, regresemos al castillo.-dijo el muy frio.  
  
Nunca se me olvidara y espero que a ti tampoco.- exprese.  
  
Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-me volvió a besar, solo dios sabes cuanto tiempo había estado esperando ese beso, por donde de pasábamos causábamos revuelo, el me llevaba con la mano detrás de mis hombros.  
  
Caminábamos viendo el atardecer, estoy feliz....  
  
Hola Granger.-expresaba una joven con desprecio y antipatía.  
  
Hola Santander.-contesto de la misma manera.  
  
¿Dónde anda Potter? Tan pronto se aburrió de ti, no, no Granger pensé que eras mas lista pero por lo que veo solo eres... como decirlo insignificante.- expreso Angie Santander.  
  
Consíguete una vida propia Santander y deja de molestar al prójimo, nos vemos...- expreso Granger, en eso Angie la detuvo, jalándola del brazo y le dijo:  
  
Entonces a Potter ya no le interesa una fotos que tengo de un z... personita con cierto pelirrojo muy acaramele laditos.-expreso Angie muy alegre, y despótica.  
  
Estas ebria Santander, pidele a tu Amado Profesor Snape que te prepare una posición para curara la cruda....-expreso burlona.  
  
Tal vez se la pida.-se quedo pensativa.- pero tú no te salvaras de esto ¡¡¡¡A ELLA CHICAS!!!!!-grito la joven, LE EMPEZARON A CAER A HERMIONE UN TODO TIPO DE SUSTANCIA GELATINOSAS.  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 2 SOY MAAAALLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA BUJA, BUAJA, BUAJA, BUAJA, SI SUFRAN  
  
QUE TAL HARRY TAN AVENTADO COMO DIRIAN EN MI PUEBLO, YA ME HABIA CANSADO DE QUE A HARRY LO PINTAN SIEMPRE BIEN SONSO PARA EL AMOR Y AQUÍ LO PINTO YO COMO QUIERO.  
  
ANGIE SANTANDER Y CAROLINA SANTADER LO ADIVINARON VERDAD. EN EL PROXIMO CAP, CONOCEREMOS MEJOR A CAROLINA, NO LA CREAN TAN SANTA POR ESA CHICA ES UN VERDADERO DEMONIO, PERO COMO A TODO DEMONIO TAMBIEN TIENE SUS TALON DE AQUILES QUE ES? HARRY.  
  
¿QUE VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?  
  
MAS DE LAS SANTADER, A MI HARRY, MAS BROMAS HACIA HERMY Y EN QUE TEMINARA LA BROMA.  
  
Y LA RAZON DE POR QUE HARRY Y HERMY TEMINARON Y COMO COMENZARA UNA VERDADERA....  
  
ANGIE Y SEV.... UPS SE ME FUE  
  
PARA MI AMIGA ANGIE, PARA MI NUEVA AMIGAA!!!!!!!! MI HERMANA YVVON TE QUIERE CONOCER (ESA SER MI HERMANA GEMELA MALVADA)  
  
PROXIMAMENTE, MI HERMANA Y YO LANZAREMOS UN FIC, JUNTAS ELLA TODAVIA NO A PUBLICADO NADA EN ESTA WEB, PERO PRONTO LO HARA.  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ME LLENADA DE ORGULLO QUE LES GUSTE *-*  
  
SE DESPIDE MAIZA HERLO 


	3. CAPITULO 3: UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA

CAPITULO 3: VERDADES QUE DUELEN

¿La traicion sera verdad?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! Estoy muy contenta, bueno sin mas preámbulos el 3 capitulo¡¡¡MUY BIEN CHICAS!!!!! Déjenme ver como nos quedo la jovencita, que me muero de ganas, de ver su cambio de Look.-dijo una Angie divertida.Listo Angie, ya veraz nos quedaras fascinada.-expresaba Marieta, una jovencita de bellos rasgos orientales.Eso espero Marieta tu sabes que soy muy exigente respecto a la perfección,- decía Angie.Lo estarás. Tu sabes que nosotros siempre lo hacemos todo bien no por nada somos la "Rosas de Versalles".-repuso Marieta muy enojada, odiaba que dudaran de su trabajo, las demás miraron Angie disgustadas por su comentario.Perdóneme chicas.-se disculpa.- a hora veamos.- Hermione lucia como una vomitada con todas esas sustancias, una verdadera y asquerosa vomitada,¡¡¡SI QUEDO GENIAL!!!!-gritaron todas muy animadas,Granger nos vemos, tenemos clases y debes apurarte tu también o no querrás restarles los puntos a Gryffindor que yo gano con tanto esfuerzo, eso nunca te lo perdonaríamos.-decía Angie, tan sarcástica, fría y altiva, era una mezcal entre Malfoy y Snape.- Ha y si es con mi adorado profesor Snape chao.¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS GRANGER!!!!.-dijo Marieta, revistiéndola y burlándose tan a gusto, las demás hicieron lo mismo.¡¡¡¡TE ODIO SANTANDER!!!!!-gritaba furiosa y muy fuerte Hermione.Caminábamos Harry y yo, causábamos controversia todos sabían de la relación que había entre el y Granger, con la mejor estudiante.Harry dime que no estoy soñando.-me siento tan feliz, yo y Harry, Harry y yo, estoy muy contenta pero me preocupa algo, no se por que terminaron...¿En que piensas Carolina?-pregunto Harry.Harry.-expreso una voz que sonaba muy preocupada del temor de ese llamado.¿Qué quieres Weasly?-pregunto Harry,Tenemos que hablar, escucha Harry hemos sido amigos desde hace mas de 6 años, yo te quiero como un hermano.-decía Ron tarando de justificar algo.Así pues no parece Weasly, a un amigo se le es fiel, nunca se traiciona y siempre se le habla con la verdad.-habla un joven dolido, frió, tratando de ocultar un profundo dolor.Pero...déjame...tratar de...-no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabia que hacer, el pelirrojo.¿EXPLICARME QUE? Que te acostabas con mi NOVIA, que los dos se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas, eso no te molestes lo comprendí solo.-la furia que sentía s empezó a desatar, apretó la mano la de la joven, a hora la tenia a ella, no sabia quien era, pero si sus "amigos" lo traicionaron... ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.Lo que oyes Weasly largate.-le dije, no me moleste en siquiera gritarle no vale la pena, lo odiaba yo siempre supe que el no era sincero con Harry, que amaba a Granger, se le veía por la piel, en cada gesto.Tú no te metas Santander, esto es entre nosotros dos y nadie más.-dijo Ron despectivoNo le hables así a mi novia, vete a revolcar con Granger como los vi. hace rato, por que con esa es tu lugar.-respondió Harry defendiéndome.Tu...n...o..via...-no entendía nada, Harry cada vez estaba mas furiosoSi, válgame dios, ya ni eso puedes hacer bien, claro necesitas a esa, no, no.-el estaba harto de oír justificaciones.Yo ame a Hermione desde que la conocí, la he querido desde siempre y has sido el que se metido entre los dos, nunca te dije nada por que creí que siendo tu mi amigo deberías de conocer mis sentimientos, calle cuando te hiciste novio de ella, me moría de celos cada vez que los veía, cuando la besabas y tu no la mereces, no luchas pro su amor, lo primero que haces es venirte con esta...-decía un Weasly descargando toda su furia contenida.¡¡¡¡BRAVO!!!! Por fin sacas el cobre verdad si cuando te dije que le pediría que fuera mi novia por que no me dijiste nada, te dije te pregunte y jure que si tu sentías algo por ella me alejaría para que fueran felices pero que hiciste, ¡¡¡CALLASTES!!!! Por lo visto tú tampoco defendiste tu amor.¡¡¡CALLE POR ELLA!!!!! Te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, la he respetado entre los dos nunca ha pasado nada, nada ella y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que ver solo hemos sido amigos, te hemos respetado y he sido fiel a mi juramento de amigo.-expreso Ron.¡¡SI ME AMA Y SE LARGA CONTIGO!!!!!! VAMONOS CARO NO SOPORTO EL OLOR DE LAS RATAS.-Dijo Harry.Si vamonos.-respondí.Y por dios quitate las manchas del labial para que alguien te pueda creer.- expreso irónico Harry, caminamos muy tranquilos, ya habíamos dejado eso.- Por dios quien le crearía lo vi, no estaban jugando a las canicas.Ellos...-no podían ni pronunciarlo.Si ellos, estaban juntos demostrándose su amor, yo siempre le fui fiel a Hermione la amaba contadas mis fuerzas creía tener la vida perfecta, pero ya vez que tan frágil es el mundo que uno cree que vive.-afirmo el joven.Pero no...-no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer, el me comenzó a besar con tanta pasión y sensualidad, que extasiaba.Dime que nuca me traicionaras...Nunca lo hare...Por que si lo haces te juro que...-lo bese no permitiria que sufriera, por esa...yo le seria fiel, a pesar de todo y de todos...._En clase de pociones:_   
  
Hoy aprenderemos la poción para...Angie se encontraba adelante, lo miraba firmemente, ella era capaza de sorojarlo, pero también había un rubio platinado con lo que acalla lo mismo.Angie.-le mordió la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.-te espero esta noche.No Draco.-dijo con una voz tremendamente sensual y provocativa.-Tu a mi no me mandas, yo soy la que mando y sabes que e estas.-bosteza.-aburriendo.Escúchame bien Angie, tu nunca me podrás dejar los dos somos uno solo, ambos nos necesitamos.-dijo el muy seguro.No te creas tu para mi no eres indispensable, yo en cambio para ti si lo soy, te hace falta mi presencia, te vuelvo vulnerable, mi aroma es tu aire.-le susurraba al oído.Eres mi, solo mía.-le afirmo.Yo sola me pertenezco, pero tu si me perteneces en el instante que yo quiera te puedo tener eres tan mío como mi gato, todo tu me perteneces.- expreso Angie, soberbia altiva.Te pertenezco, al igual que tu me perteneces, en eso tienes razón, pero el día en que me dejes me convertiré en tu peor enemigo, te atormentare hasta que vuelvas a mi.-le aseguro, juntado su cuerpo con el de ella, con una furia incontrolable.¡¡¡¡SEÑOR MALFOY!!! Deje sus coqueteos con la señorita Santander para la noche.-dijo de forma mordaz Snape.-no todos queremos ver eso.-hizo gesto de desagrado.-Draco estaba furioso, Angie ni se inmuto, pero todos estaban riendo, hasta los de su propia casa.No lo vera profesor, pero será tan excitante.- y lo beso en los labios, el correspondió al beso, todos los veían sorprendidos, Snape estaba que reventaba del coraje, lo estaban desobedeciendo.¡¡¡¡QUE DESACATO ES ESTE!!!!-gritaba furioso.- ¿Cómo se atreven? Sepárense en este INSTANTE.No permítame mi adorado profesor.-lo hizo de nuevo, la alumna, Snape deseaba matarlos un alumno de su casa haciendo eso....Ya profesor, podemos continuar.-dijo Angie, Draco la toma otra vez entre sus brazos.-Solo tu sabes como besar, ni no fuera por el lugar donde estamos  
  
No te acostumbres.-expreso ella con desdén.  
  
Fin del capitulo 3, si se que he tardado bastante, pero me había surgido algunos bloqueos y que mi comp. Estuvo enferma, pero les prometo que actualizare más seguido, y como recompensa le diré que:  
  
Capitulo 4: Carolina  
  
Capitulo 5: Demonios Domados.  
  
Capitulo 6: La venganza de Hermione  
  
Gracias por leer el fic 


End file.
